onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 91
'"Rover" '(ポチ, Pochi, Tonari: 132) is the 91st chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series Summary Garou and Tareo find themselves in front of Overgrown Rover, and Garou and Tareo slowly back away in order to avoid a confrontation. As they are about to turn a corner, Super Mouse suddenly attacks. Garou pulls Tareo back, saving him, while Unihorn and Showerhead follow up by lunging at Garou and dousing him with hot water. The three monsters launch a united attack on the Hero Hunter, but he is able to kick Unihorn into a wall, crack Showerhead's faucet, and use Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist to cut into Supermouse's arm. This impresses the monsters and Tareo, to the point where they acknowledge his strength. Tareo claims that Garou is getting stronger, and he states that he's used to fighting multiple opponents, but their threat level assessments aren't accurate, and they are just fools being manipulated by nonsense. Supermouse replies saying that they have been evaluated by Gyoro Gyoro, so their strength is without question, to which Garou responds saying that he should possess a threat level of Dragon. Supermouse replies again, saying that the threat level Dragon is only reserved for the Monster Association cadres. Supermouse, Unihorn, and Showerhead reveal that they have been stalling and proceed to attempt to punch a hole through Garou using their Demon Trinity Bursting Speed Thrust. Garou easily deflects back into the hallway, mocking the technique's power. A loud roar is heard down the hallway, prompting Garou to realize that he had deflected Unihorn into Overgrown Rover. Rover easily dispatches Unihorn and appears before them, firing an energy blast. Showerhead attempts to cancel it out with his maximum water pressure while Supermouse puts up a guard , stating that he can revive himself with regeneration. Their attempts Garou grabs Tareo and begins to run away. As a result of Rover's blast, everything above ground in Z-City is shaking. Garou manages to break out of the hallway him and Tareo were in, and escape the destruction, but Rover appears, following Garou. Garou tosses Tareo to the side, claiming that they have to split up, Tareo protests that he cant do it alone, but Garou disregards this and tells him to hurry up and go, further saying that it was pure luck that he had saved Tareo's life and Tareo would just slow him down. Rover begins charging up another blast, but Garou dashes underneath him and attacks Rover's leg. Showing no signs of being effected at all by Garou's attack, Rover turns and fires a blast directly on top of him. The blast has enough destructive power to break through multiple floors of the hideout, creating a massive hole, but at the very bottom Garou is still standing with his clothes in tatters. Rover quickly fires off more energy blasts, but Garou jumps to dodge them. This produces shockwaves that start another wave of shaking above ground. Rover inspects the destruction at the bottom, but Garou is actually hanging off a ledge above Rover. Garou lets go of the ledge and yells at Rover to sit down, throwing a punch that knocks Rover into the floor, but Rover immediately gets back up, again, showing no signs of damage. Rover then throws Garou into the floor and blasts him with another energy blast, blasting him through another set of floors beneath them, which in turn causes another wave of shaking at ground level. Garou, still conscious, is buried underneath a pile of rubble directly infront of Gyoro Gyoro, who lifts the rubble on top of him stating that Garou lived up to expectations. Gyoro Gyoro goes on to state that he is very please, before paralysing Garou and commending him on his growth in such a short amount of time. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes *Saitama is seen reading Shounen “Z”ump with Taiyo Man and Boros on front cover. Back cover of book, "To protect peace" he’s reading ) Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 19 Chapters Category:Monster Association Arc Chapters